Magia, deseo y poder
by ReginaLove
Summary: Este es mi primer fic y no podía ser de otra cosa que no fuera SwanQueen. Historia centrada en Emma y Regina. Storybrooke tras la ruptura de la maldición se ve de nuevo amenazado con la posible llegada de Cora. Espero que les guste. :) P.D.: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

-NO! De ninguna manera voy a dejar que esa bruja se acerque a mi hija!

-Vamos, James, a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia, pero ¿prefieres que sea Rumple? - Snow miraba a su marido con tono suplicante. - Necesitamos que Emma aprenda a utilizar su magia y Regina por mucho que me disguste la idea, es la única que puede enseñarle.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y luego se dirigieron al resto de los presentes.

-Muy bien, si es la única posibilidad de salvar a todo el pueblo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. - Dijo Emma, aunque realmente no estaba muy segura de querer aprender a usar magia y mucho menos de Regina. - Ahora sólo queda convencer a Regina de que acceda a enseñarme.

Emma se quedó mirando a todos con una expresión irónica en la cara. Si, esa iba a ser la parte más sencilla de todas, convencer a la que fuera la Reina Malvada de ayudar a salvar a todo StoryBrooke, enseñando a usar la magia a Emma, precisamente a ella, a la que odiaba profundamente por haberle robado parte del cariño de Henry.

Algunos de los enanitos empezaron a murmurar intranquilos, pero el hada azul intervino calmando los ánimos.

-Tenemos, que intentarlo – Dijo esta. - Es nuestra única oportunidad. Además, si esto sale mal, Henry también se vería afectado y Regina nunca permitiría que algo le pasase.

-Muy bien pues iremos a hablar con Regina. - Dijo James, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no será necesario – intervino el Hada Azul. - Le hice llegar un mensaje diciendo que acudiera lo mas rápido posible, debe de estar apunto de llegar.

-¿Y cómo está tan segura de que aparecerá? - Soltó Emma con un tono un tanto escéptico.

-Es usted una mujer de poca fe, sheriff. - Todos se giraron sobresaltados al oír la voz a sus espaldas, Regina había aparecido envuelta en una nube color púrpura justo delante de la gran puerta. - Bien, ¿a qué se debe que requieran mi presencia con tanta urgencia? - Preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, no se fiaba demasiado de los dos idiotas y sus fieles corderitos.

El hada Azul se adelantó y comenzó a explicarle a Regina los últimos acontecimientos. Rumple había logrado ver el futuro, o al menos una parte borrosa de él, ya que en este mundo era todo demasiado impredecible. El caso es que había visto como, lo que parecía ser una gran nube de humo azul, muy similar al la niebla púrpura que trajo la magia a StoryBrooke, se cernía sobre el pueblo despojando nuevamente a todos de sus recuerdos, y esta vez sin posibilidad de romper la maldición.

Regina se quedó unos instantes con cara de sorpresa, pero en seguida volvió a colocarse su perfecta máscara impenetrable.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que alguien, que no soy yo obviamente, va a volver a lanzarnos mi maldición?- El hada asintió. - Eso es ridículo, sólo yo tenía acceso a esa maldición, estaba sumamente protegida. Además, la fórmula para poder lanzarla se quedó en el Bosque Encantado.

-Ese es el problema Regina. - Dijo el hada Azul, mirando a la bruja fijamente. - Rumple cree que alguien ha conseguido volver allí tras la maldición.

-Imposible. - Contestó con suficiencia y una sonrisa malévola. - Nadie puede regresar desde aquí al Bosque Encantado, de eso me encargué personalmente.

-Exacto, por eso creo que llegó desde otro mundo – Una voz estridente y demasiado aguda sonó de pronto entre ellos.

Rumple, se acercó poco a poco hasta una Regina que se había quedado de piedra y susurró a un volumen bastante audible para el resto.

-¿Se te ocurre quien podría ser, querida? - Y se apartó de ella con extraño saltito mientras se reía entre dientes.

-No... No, ella no... - La cara de Regina era un poema, normalmente era capaz de controlar cualquier emoción pero no esa, no cuando estaban hablando de la persona que mas temía y a la que creía haber encerrado en otro mundo para siempre, no cuando se trataba de su madre.

-¿Regina que ocurre? ¿De que está hablando? - Intervino James cansado de toda la situación.

-Es Cora ¿verdad?, es tu madre... - Todos se volvieron hacía Snow por su repentina intervención.

Regina seguía en una especie de trance. A decir verdad todos estaban un poco conmocionados ante la noticia. Así que el hada Azul volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Bien Regina, ¿nos ayudará entonces? - Al oír las palabras de la pequeña mujer Regina volvió en sí.

-Depende, ¿de qué se trata? - Preguntó esta con suspicacia.

-Creemos que nuestra única oportunidad es la magia de Emma, es el fruto del amor verdadero mas puro que haya existido, por lo que su magia es en teoría la mas antigua y poderosa que existe. - Explicó el hada.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? - Respondió Regina con un tono de impaciencia. No le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Aquello era una chorrada, si ya tenían a Emma a ella no la necesitaban.

-Lo que necesitamos de ti es que le enseñes a utilizar y canalizar su magia. - Soltó Snow de repente.

Regina soltó un bufido seguido de una carcajada. Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño por la reacción.

-De ninguna manera! Debes estar soñando si crees que voy a perder mi tiempo enseñando a la persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegó al pueblo. - Y tras estas palabras desapareció dejando en su lugar un leve rastro de humo violáceo.

Nadie dijo nada, no tenían palabras, todos sabían de sobra que la ex-Reina Malvada y la sheriff no se llevaban bien en absoluto, no se soportaban, pero Emma había decidido colaborar y sin embargo Regina ni si quiera lo había considerado.

-Lo que yo decía, pan comido. - Se burló la sheriff, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se volviese a mirarla.

-Emma, esto es serio. - Dijo Snow indignada con la mirada llena de reproche.

Emma se sintió un poco avergonzada, obviamente era una bocazas inoportuna, ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pero aún se sonrojaba cuando metía la pata, lo cuál sucedía a menudo.

-Por supuesto Mary Mar..., digo Snow. - Bajó la mirada, aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a llamar Snow y era demasiado para ella llamarla mamá, aún sabiendo que eso le dolía a la otra mujer, pero es que simplemente no podía. - ¿Sabes? Creo que debería ir a hablar yo con ella, después de todo es a mi a quien tiene que enseñar, no?

-Si supongo que sí. - Le respondió Snow bastante sorprendida porque su hija se acercase voluntariamente a la que fue su madrastra.

Emma salió del ayuntamiento donde habían llevado a cabo la reunión y se dispuso a subir en su viejo escarabajo amarillo. Conducía hacia la gran mansión blanca propiedad de la alcaldesa con la mente prácticamente en blanco centrándose únicamente en la carretera. Una vez aparcó cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas, la primera ni si quiera estaba segura de que Regina estuviese allí, y la segunda, en el caso de que estuviese no tenía en absoluto ni idea de que le iba a decir para convencerla. Lo máximo que habían llegado a hablar ellas dos habían sido todo discusiones fuertemente acaloradas y autenticas guerras verbales.

Con un fuerte suspiro salió del coche y se acercó hasta la puerta. Llamó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estuvo a punto de irse pero un ruido la detuvo. Parecía venir de la parte trasera de la casa así que decidió rodearla. Conforme fue acercándose al origen del ruido le fue llegando un olor dulzón a azufre. Al llegar lo que vio la dejó totalmente paralizada.

Allí estaba Regina. No, esa no era Regina, esa era la Reina Malvada. Se encontraba de pie de espaldas a la casa mirando hacia uno de los grandes árboles que se encontraban a unos diez metros y sus manos estaban en vueltas en llamas. No dejaba de lanzar bolas de fuego contra el pobre árbol que salia ardiendo al mas mínimo roce del fuego mágico, para acto seguido apagarse tras un leve gesto de Regina, pero tan sólo para poder incendiarse de nuevo.

Emma observó este comportamiento durante lo que le parecieron siglos, pero no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, hasta que por último con un grito desgarrador Regina levantó ambas manos de las cuales fluyeron autenticas lenguas de fuego que calcinaron el maltratado árbol reduciéndolo a cenizas.

En ese momento la sheriff no pudo contener el leve quejido que salió de su boca debido al impacto que le causó lo que acaba de ver. Se llevó la mano a la boca con la intención de acallarlo pero ya era tarde, había escapado de ella. Y en el mismo instante Regina se volvió como si de una fiera se tratase, de hecho, por su mirada nadie se atrevería a apostar que no se transformaría en una pantera en ese instante para saltar sobre Emma y arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Regina miraba fijamente a Emma y la rubia era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la bruja, tanto es así que llegó a preguntarse si la estaba hechizando. Cuando Regina comenzó a acercarse ella recuperó el control de su cuerpo aunque quizá mas lentamente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-SHERIFF! Esto es una propiedad privada! ¿cómo se atreve a entrar por las buenas, sin recibir invitación?! - Regina había llegado hasta donde estaba Emma y aunque esta había ido retrocediendo la morena había caminado mucho mas rápido y ahora se encontraba invadiendo su espacio vital.

Emma sintió temor después de ver toda esa demostración, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le dijo que Regina no le haría daño, después de todo aún no le había amenazado con una bola de fuego, no? Y en las disputas verbales si que podía hacerle frente.

-Eh, debería relajarse señora alcaldesa, estar tan alterada no es bueno para la circulación. - Las palabras que salieron de su boca dejaron perpleja tanto a Regina como a la propia Emma que pretendía aparentar total tranquilidad pero que visto lo visto había vuelto a caer en lo de bocazas.

Regina abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salen de la cara. ¿La rubia esa era tonta o qué demonios le pasaba? ¿No había visto lo que era ella capaz de hacer? Y sin embargo allí estaba tan tranquila mirándola con una sonrisa impertinente. Regina respiró hondo y miró a la sheriff fijamente.

-¿Es que quiere acabar como el árbol, señorita Swan? - Dijo en un tono tan suave y meloso como amenazante y peligroso.

Al oírlo, Emma sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda el cuerpo. Intentó ignorar la sutil amenaza por parte de Regina recordando que lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle un favor, no enfurecerla aún mas.

-¿Estás bien? - Soltó de repente la sheriff haciendo que Regina desprevenida compusiese una mueca de incomprensión – Quiero decir, por lo de tu madre y eso. Debe ser duro...

Ahí estaba otra vez el tuteo, esa odiosa, maleducada e impertinente Emma Swan, pero que se ha creído viniendo hasta aquí, para qué? Seguro que no le importa como se siente, lo único que quiere es que le enseñe a utilizar su estúpida magia. Pues no lo haría!

-Discúlpeme señorita Swan, pero eso no es de su incumbencia. Y ahora lárguese porque se perfectamente a que ha venido y la respuesta sigue siendo ¡NO! - Le gritó la última palabra a la cara, lo que hizo enojar a la sheriff, aquello ya era pasarse ¿es que Regina no pensaba ayudarlos?, ¿ni si quiera por Henry?

-¿Pero cúal es tú problema Regina? ¿Es que de verdad eres tan malvada e insensible que ni si quiera ayudarías a salvar a tu propio hijo?! - Esta vez fue Emma quien terminó la frase en un tono mucho mas alto.

-Yo sola puedo proteger a mi hijo perfectamente! No necesito la ayuda una panda de idiotas remilgados que no hacen mas que intentar encontrarse unos a otros todo el tiempo! - Regina respiraba ya agitadamente – Así que, sheriff, le repito por última vez, FUERA DE MI CASA!

Acto seguido desapareció en una nube púrpura dejando a Emma allí plantada y con un cabreo de tres pares de narices.

Una vez se montó en el coche se arrepintió de haber perdido los nervios, debería haber sido mas suave e intentar que Regina aceptara ayudarlos, pero en cambio la había vuelto a fastidiar, sentía que le había fallado a todo el mundo. Totalmente abatida arrancó su coche y se fue en dirección Granny's.

Nada mas entró por la puerta Ruby ya sabía que su amiga no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, pero mas que nada podía olerlo. Emma se acercó con los hombros caídos a la barra.

-Ey, Emma, traes mala cara, te ocurre algo? - Preguntó Ruby a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-He tenido un día horrible Ruby, está claro que soy un desastre, no sirvo para nada... - Dijo Emma con tono lastimero.

-Bueno, se que aún es pronto pero quizá con una buena hamburguesa y una doble ración patatas fritas mejore la situación, no crees? - Ruby le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y Emma no pudo mas que devolvérsela contestando con un desganado – Por supuesto.

Ruby se deslizó hasta la cocina dejando a una taciturna Emma sentada en la barra.

Dos horas y media después el panorama era muy diferente. Ruby había pedido a su abuela el resto de la tarde libre porque veía a Emma muy mal. Así que después de que se tomase su "pequeño tentempié", sobra decir que de pequeño y de tentempié tenía poco, Ruby se sentó en una mesa y empezaron a charlar mas animosamente. Claro, que a eso le habían ido añadiendo unos chupitos y unos cócteles y tenían montada ya una buena.

La campanita de la puerta vuelve a sonar indicando que alguien está entrando pero las chicas están ya demasiado borrachas como para prestar atención a ese tipo de cosas así que siguen charlando y riendo cada vez mas fuerte.

Al principio Regina no vio a la rubia sentada en la mesa mas alejada, pero al acercarse a la barra a pedir su cena para llevar no pudo evitar escuchar las exageradas carcajadas de las dos mujeres. Se quedó observándolas un rato hasta que vio como Emma se levantaba para dirigirse a la barra. Apartó rápidamente la mirada pero la rubia la pilló infraganti.

Emma se acercó poco a poco a Regina hasta colocarse muy cerca, tanto que la morena pudo apreciar el olor a tequila que desprendía la sheriff.

-¿Ve algo que le guste, señora alcaldesa? - Susurró Emma levantando una ceja. Regina separó los labios para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Emma seguía demasiado cerca y a pesar del olor del alcohol Regina pudo distinguir el toque vainilla que desprendía siempre la sheriff.

-Yo lo único que veo es que está usted muy borracha, señorita Swan. - Dijo Regina recobrando la compostura. Emma soltó una carcajada tan sonora que todos los allí presentes se volvieron momentáneamente a mirarla.

-Muy observadora por su parte señorita Mills. - Dijo Emma imitando la manera de hablar de la morena con una sonrisa irónica, a continuación se volvió para comprobar que ya nadie le prestaba atención y saltó sobre la barra para alcanzar otra botella de tequila colocándose medio estirada quedando su culo prácticamente en la cara de Regina.

La morena soltó una exclamación cuando el gesto la pilló desprevenida y Emma aún en la misma posición sonrió descarada llamando la atención de Regina.

-Controle sus ojos majestad, o cualquiera podría pensar cosas que no son de la Reina Mala Malísima. - Emma bajo de la barra y se alejó con una sonrisa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Regina.

La alcaldesa no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Esa estúpida sheriff había estado insinuando ciertas cosas, cosas que ella jamás habría pensado o habrían pasado por su cabeza. Nunca. El cabreo que tenía con Emma estaba haciendo que volviese a sentirse mal, ya no tenía ganas de cenar, aún así agarró bolsa del pedido que acababa de salir y lo pagó dejando una generosa propina. Y sin mirar ni una sola vez a la mesa de la sheriff salió del local con la cabeza bien alta.

Tres cuartos de hora mas tarde Regina ya había cenado, recogido la cocina y pensado en lo mucho que odiaba a Emma. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y mientras subía las escaleras se daba cuenta de que estaba bastante cansada. Entró en su habitación, se desvistió y se colocó uno de sus camisones de seda negro, pero mientras iba hacía el baño con intención de desmaquillarse notó como alguien golpeaba su puerta. Decidió ignorarlo, no eran horas de visitas. Pero los golpes continuaron y cada vez mas fuertes, Regina se propuso seguir ignorándolos pero de pronto comenzó a oír como alguien la llamaba por su nombre. No, alguien no, la maldita Emma Swan estaba aporreando su puerta en mitad de la noche.

A Emma le daba igual la hora que era y sabía que si seguía gritando terminaría por llamar la atención de alguien, pero ella era la sheriff, ¿a quien demonios iban a llamar para detenerla?. Además sabía que era la única manera de que Regina le abriese la puerta.

Había llegado hasta allí a duras penas, cuando la alcaldesa salió del restaurante no pudo evitar seguir pensando en ella a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, la cabreaba bastante que esa cabezota no pensase ayudarlos a todos y tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara. Bueno, unas cuantas cosas a parte de las que ya se habían dicho. Y tras acabarse la última botella le había dicho a Ruby que se volvía a casa. Por supuesto nada mas perder de vista el local se dirigió a la mansión blanca dando un pequeño rodeo.

Llevaba como diez minutos aporreando la puerta y parecía que la muy bruja no tenía ninguna intención de abrirle la puerta. Pues se iba a enterar. Se echó hacia atrás unos pasos para tomar carrerilla con toda intención de tirarse contra la puerta y echarla abajo. Estaba claro que estaba totalmente ebria, nadie en su sano juicio y en plena posesión de sus facultades habría intentado semejante cosa ante una puerta casi blindada.

Una vez alejada lo que creyó suficiente comenzó a correr hacía la puerta, pero instantes antes de producirse el impacto la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una enfadadísima Regina.

-SWAN! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...? - Regina no lo vio venir, nada mas abrir la puerta la rubia se le abalanzó haciendo que cayesen al suelo por la velocidad y la fuerza que llevaba Emma.

Gracias a Dios que había colocado una nueva y mullida alfombra en la entrada hacía poco y eso suavizó el golpe de Regina contra el suelo. No se podría decir quien estaba mas desconcertada de las dos. Tenían los ojos fijos la una en la otra, las respiraciones aceleradas y los corazones latían desenfrenadamente. Eran incapaces de moverse, Emma se encontraba tirada encima de Regina con los codos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza y las manos de Regina agarraban la cintura de la sheriff. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ya allí inmóviles cuando Regina volvió en sí, recuperando el control de su cuerpo y de la situación, arrastró una de sus manos de la cintura de la rubia hasta el centro de su pecho y la empujó con brusquedad hacía arriba para quitársela de encima haciendo que cayese a un lado.

Emma se sobresaltó ante el contacto de Regina y su repentina brusquedad. Ya desde el suelo Emma empezó a pensar que esa había sido seguramente la peor idea que había tenido en su vida. Regina estaba ya de pié y observaba como la rubia intentaba levantarse del suelo y a duras penas conseguía incorporarse.

-¿Qué demonios pretendía sheriff? Es usted una imbécil ¿Es que quería tirar la puerta abajo? - Preguntó Regina totalmente indignada después de haber recuperado la compostura. - Además, ¿qué demonios hace en mi casa a estas horas? Hable de una vez, ¿a qué ha venido?

-Pues en primer lugar sí, petren... perte... pretrend... Quería tirar la puerta porque era obvio que no me pensabas abrir – Regina levantó una ceja de incredulidad ante lo que la sheriff decía como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, estaba claro que se había pasado con el alcohol ya hasta le costaba trabajo pronunciar ciertas palabras – Y en segundo lugar he venido a decirte que...

Y ahí se quedó, acababa de dirigir la mirada hacía Regina por primera vez tras conseguir levantarse del suelo. Lo que vio la dejó petrificada, no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de la alcaldesa, cubierto por el pequeño camisón negro y una bata, tan minúscula que dudaba de que pudiese llamarse bata, todo ello de seda. El encaje junto con la seda se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y madre mía que cuerpo...

Regina pudo ver perfectamente como Emma se la comía con los ojos, no estaba siendo nada discreta. Regina empezó a caminar muy muy lentamente hacía la sheriff.

-Señorita Swan, esta usted realmente borracha ¿me equivoco, querida? - Le preguntó Regina mordazmente.

Eso hizo que Emma saliese de su ensoñación repentina y se recobrase un poco.

-Eso no importa! Yo he venido a decirte que eres una desagradecida! - Soltó Emma de repente. La cara de Regina cambió del asombro por el repentino ataque, a la ira por el atrevimiento de la sheriff – No me mires como si no supieses de lo que estoy hablando, sabes perfectamente que si no hubiese sido por mi intervención habrían acabado contigo antes de que volviese la magia!

-Yo no necesitaba su ayuda! Puedo defenderme sola perfectamente y le vuelvo a repetir sheriff que NO les voy a ayudar – Regina volvía a respirar agitadamente. Estaban cada vez mas cerca la una de la otra, a penas si las separaban diez centímetros y se desafiaban mutuamente con la mirada.

-Al parecer todos tenían razón, es usted realmente malvada, un auténtico monstruo. - Dijo Emma poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra.

Al oír esto Regina perdió los nervios y agarró a la rubia por la chaqueta empujándola hacia la puerta que se cerró con el golpe de la espalda de la sheriff.

Emma se encontraba apretada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Regina. La bruja tenía la misma expresión que cuando estaba lanzando bolas de fuego contra el árbol y por un momento Emma sintió miedo, pero rápidamente rechazó el sentimiento. Eran demasiadas cosas que procesar a la vez, sentía todo el cuerpo de Regina pegado al suyo y su rostro tan cerca que su olor la embriagada. Podía sentir el aliento de la morena chocar contra sus labios y eso la descentraban, no era capaz de oponer resistencia, tan sólo fue capaz de mover una de sus piernas que quedó entre las de la alcaldesa.

Regina separó sus labios con la intención de replicar algo mordaz a la rubia pero, al tener tan poca ropa y estar totalmente en contacto con Emma, tras el inocente movimiento de esta, un gemido fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Al oír el gemido de Regina, Emma abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salen de las órbitas y su cuerpo se incendió de repente y no precisamente por un fuego mágico.

La morena contrariada por lo que acababa de pasar soltó un poco el agarre de la rubia con la intención de alejarse, pero en el momento en el que Emma se vio algo mas libre de la prisión que eran los brazos de Regina, giró sobre si misma llevándosela con ella, siendo ahora la morena la que estaba atrapada contra la pared.

Antes de que Regina pudiese reaccionar Emma ya había atrapado con furia sus labios. Al principio intentó resistirse pero al cabo de unos segundos cuando notó la lengua de Emma sobre sus labios intentando entrar en su boca se dejó llevar por el beso. No fue un beso tierno o de amor, mas bien fue un beso lleno de lujuria y rabia.

Mas que besarse se mordían la boca, y sus lenguas resbalaban en medio de aquella batalla campal por ganar el control.

Las manos de Emma parecían tener vida propia, una vida cuyo único propósito era acariciar cada milímetro del cuerpo de Regina. Con una le agarraba el pelo para que no apartase la cabeza y la otra comenzó a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar al muslo donde empezó a acariciarlo mientras deslizaba la seda hacía arriba.

Regina sintió como la mano de Emma entraba por debajo de su camisón y agarraba su trasero. No era justo, ella llevaba menos ropa, estaba en desventaja, aunque eso tenía fácil solución. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante la chaqueta y la camiseta de Emma habían desaparecido.

Emma se sobresaltó cuando sintió que su ropa desaparecía, una queja comenzó a formarse en su mente pero no le llegó a los labios, de estos tan solo salió un profundo gemido cuando notó una de las piernas de Regina presionando contra el centro de sus vaqueros mientras arañaba su espalda.

De pronto la visión se le volvió algo borrosa y se sintió como flotando, pestañeo un par de veces y se asombro al ver que aparecía a su alrededor lo que parecía ser el dormitorio de la morena. Obviamente Regina había utilizado la magia para transportarlas hasta allí, pero por lo visto no solo para eso porque para sorpresa de Emma sus pantalones también habían desaparecido.

Regina la empujó haciéndola caer en la cama y subiéndose a horcajadas encima de ella.

-Mucho mejor así, ¿verdad? - Le susurró al oído con una voz tremendamente sexy mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Al sentir el aliento cálido en su oreja Emma sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo culminando entre sus piernas con un latigazo de placer. Al notar el estremecimiento de la rubia Regina se incorporó sobre ella y comenzó a hacer presión con sus caderas moviéndose poco a poco.

Emma se estaba volviendo loca, estaba muy mojada, necesitaba sentirla con todo su cuerpo. Alargó sus manos agarrando el suave camisón y se lo sacó de un tirón con un movimiento brusco. Regina no llevaba sujetador y Emma soltó un jadeo al ver los perfectos pechos de la alcaldesa en un movimiento acompasado al de sus caderas. Sin poder resistirlo mas acercó su boca a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a saborearlo mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro.

Besaba, lamía, mordía y succionaba, y Regina gemía ante aquel delicioso maltrato.


	2. Chapter 2

Un agradable calidez la rodeaba, pero Emma se despierta con la sensación de que no puede moverse, de que no puede respirar, algo la tiene atrapada. Abre los ojos, poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación a penas iluminada por la claridad que atraviesa las gruesas cortinas que impiden que un sol, que ya debe estar bien alto en el cielo, derrame sus rayos a través de la ventana.

Una vez acostumbrada a la poca luz Emma puede distinguir la causa tanto de la sensación de que no puede respirar como de la calidez. Tiene a Regina tumbada prácticamente sobre ella. Su cabeza reposa sobre su pecho muy cerca de su cuello rozándola con sus labios, sus brazos la aferran fuertemente por la cintura y puede ver las piernas de ambas en un extraño revoltijo tan entrelazado que si no fuese por la diferencia del tono de piel sería complicado diferenciar las de cada una.

Emma era incapaz de moverse, poco a poco volvían a su cabeza imágenes de la noche anterior y un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas al recordar la manera de la que le había hecho el amor, si a eso se le podía llamar hacer el amor, mas bien había sido un traslado de su guerra personal con Regina a una cama. Un enfrentamiento como los de siempre, pero esta vez con sexo de por medio, en el que todo valía, suaves caricias sustituidas por descuidados arañazos, besos delicados por bruscos mordiscos y en vez de usar la lengua para insultar hacerlo para calmar sus pieles. Cualquier cosa para satisfacer la propia excitación a través de los gemidos de la otra. No fue en ningún momento dulce ni bonito. Salvaje sería la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

No sería capaz de decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron inmersas en su batalla particular ni cuantos orgasmos les proporcionó esa lucha, ni tan siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que cayeron exhaustas sobre la cama para quedar profundamente dormidas.

Emma no sabía que hacer, no sabía si marcharse sin decir nada o quedarse hasta que Regina despertase. Después de un rato pensándolo sintió, más que escuchó, a Regina suspirar en sueños y fue cuando decidió quedarse haciéndose la dormida hasta que la morena despertase puesto que parecía tener un sueño muy ligero y tenia miedo de que despertara y la encontrara huyendo mientras ella dormía, eso podía ser terrible y la rubia no quería se reducida a cenizas, era joven y apreciaba su vida. Además, ¿dónde demonios estaba su ropa?.

Regina despertando poco a poco, regresando de su estado de inconsciencia, inspirando profundamente le llegó el suave y embriagador aroma a vainilla. Aún debía estar soñando y no quería despertar, se estaba tan agustito allí tirada, calentita y abrazada... "Un momento..." todo el cuerpo de Regina se tensó de repente, esto no era un sueño. Ella realmente estaba abrazada a alguien, aunque quizás fuera más preciso decir que estaba enredada en alguien. Tan sólo moviendo sus ojos miró alrededor alcanzó a ver el mechón de pelo rubio que caía justo al lado de su cara. "Emma". Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le vino de golpe. "Dios, qué había hecho?..." en un primer momento no supo como reaccionar pero al parecer Emma seguía dormida lo cual le daba algo de tiempo para pensar. O eso creía ella.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar. Ninguna de las dos tuvo ya oportunidad de pensar en cómo reaccionar o comportarse. La tierra rugía fuertemente y parecía que se quería tragar la ciudad entera. Los cuadros que adornaban la habitación blanca cayeron al suelo y las lámparas de las mesitas de noche se hicieron rápidamente añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Regina fue la primera en reaccionar pues se levantó pegando un salto de la cama, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada más así que se volvió hacia Emma que ya estaba incorporada en la cama cubriendo un poco su desnudez con la sábana que descansaba a sus pies. Al verla, Regina miró hacia abajo recordando que también estaba desnuda. Pero no había tiempo de ruborizarse, otro fuerte estremecimiento se sumó al temblor, que ya daba sus últimos coletazos, haciendo que volviese con más fuerza. Regina hizo un simple gesto con su mano y ya estaba impecablemente vestida.

- Vamos, muévase Señorita Swan, hay que salir de aquí. - Dijo la morena mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Pero... ¡Regina! - Emma habló con algo de confusión en la voz y Regina se paró justo en la entrada del dormitorio y se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Algún problema Señorita Swan? - Dijo mirando a la rubia que estaba parada al lado de la cama con la sábana cubriéndole más o menos el cuerpo.

- Yo... yo... ¡Estoy desnuda! - Le contestó Emma exasperada. El temblor había cesado y de la calle empezaba a llegar el sonido de ambulancias y bomberos.

- Sigo si ver el problema... – Replicó Regina a media voz mientras alzaba una ceja y reprimía una sonrisa.

- Regina! – exclamó Emma a medio camino entre el enfado y el reproche – ¡Haz algo!

- Está bien, está bien. Quitate la sábana. – Emma entrecerró los ojos – Vamos, si no te la quitas no te puedo vestir. - Una pequeña sonrisa irónica aunque traviesa se dibujó en su rostro al mas puro estilo "Evil Queen" mientras Emma dejaba caer la sábana con resignación. Pero en el instante en el que la sábana cayó al suelo a Regina se le borró la sonrisa.

Se quedó unos segundos mas de la cuenta observando a la rubia mientras elevaba su mano para lanzar el hechizo. Emma se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de Regina al instante, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y se lamía los labios inconscientemente. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si iba a vestirla o se iba a quedar mirándola mucho mas tiempo, sintió como la ropa cubría su cuerpo y Regina volvía a la normalidad.

- Vamos – dijo Regina recuperando el control – Hay que encontrar a Henry.

La rubia asintió y siguió a la bruja hasta el garaje, y una vez allí se montó en el mercedes sin decir ni una palabra. Regina tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre la desfachatez de la sheriff al montarse en su coche sin permiso puesto que sabía de sobra que Emma había ido andando a su casa la noche anterior, andando y muy borracha, todo hay que decirlo, y si sacaba el tema la conversación derivaría inevitablemente en lo que pasó tras la llegada de Emma y ella aún no había decidido una actitud al respecto.

Conforme fueron avanzando pudieron ver los destrozos que había causado el terremoto. Afortunadamente la mansión de Regina no había sufrido daño alguno. Sin embargo grandes grietas se habían abierto en la carretera dificultando en gran medida la circulación y arboles derrumbados impedían el transito por las aceras e incluso habían caído sobre algún tejado. Pasaron por la plaza y el ayuntamiento parecía intacto, aunque la fuente central no había corrido la misma suerte, se podría decir que la tierra se la había tragado literalmente, de la gran fuente y sus estatuas de piedra tan sólo quedaban escombros y un gran agujero en el suelo.

- Quizá deberíamos seguir andando, no parece que el suelo sea seguro puede ser pelig... – no llegó a terminar la frase. Regina había detenido el coche, pero no precisamente por la sugerencia de Emma, sino porque era imposible seguir avanzando, una gran acumulación de gente se lo impedía. Desde dentro del coche se podían ver también las luces de un coche de bomberos. Salieron del auto rápidamente, a parte de para ver mejor lo que ocurría, ellas eran la alcaldesa y la sheriff , y si algo pasaba ellas ya deberían saberlo.

Lo que vieron al acercarse las dejó heladas. La comisaría había desaparecido, de ella tan sólo quedaban escombros. Emma no sabía como sentirse, ella debería haber estado allí, debería quedado aplastada por ese amasijo de hierro y hormigón. Se volvió hacia Regina que continuaba a su lado mirándola con unos profundos ojos marrones muy abiertos.

Regina enseguida apartó la mirada, se sentía confundida, en el momento en el que vio la comisaría en ese estado podría jurar que su corazón se saltó un latido. "Emma podría haber estado ahí...". No entendía muy bien por qué le preocupaba de pronto la insufrible sheriff, si la rubia desaparecía de su vida tanto mejor para ella, no? Además, Emma estaba bien, nada le había sucedido, en el momento en el que la estación de policía se vino abajo estaba a salvo... Con ella... En su cama... Y así, de buenas a primeras volvía a tener todos esos recuerdos en su cabeza otra vez. "Dios, que difícil se está volviendo todo, ¿cómo se ha podido complicar de esa manera?" Joder, qué había hecho...

Perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, vio como Emma le dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar, pero vio como se alejaba para luego volverse y asegurarse de que la seguía, pero como no era así habló de nuevo y esta vez Regina oyó un claro "Venga, acerquémonos más", y se fue tras la sheriff.

Emma consiguió abrirse paso entre la multitud con Regina pisándole los talones hasta llegar al pie de los escombros ya rodeados por una cinta policial. Eso sin duda habría sido obra de Ruby, ya que solía trabajar de ayudante del sheriff en algunas ocasiones, y al no poder contactar con Emma se había puesto manos a la obra.

La imagen que vio a continuación la dejó claramente conmocionada. Snow se encontraba abrazada y agachada junto a Henry y ambos lloraban profusamente. Por otro lado James gritaba, sucio y desesperado, mientras intentaba apartar escombros hasta que un par de bomberos lo arrastraron algo más lejos junto a su mujer por su propia seguridad.

Al ver a sus padres y su hijo de ese modo, Emma se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Henry, por debajo de uno de los brazos de Snow, fue el primero en verla.

- ¿Emma? – Henry no se creía que de verdad fuese su madre – ¡Emma!¡Es Emma! – Henry gritaba como loco mientras se intentaba separar de sus abuelos que lo tenían prácticamente encerrado y aplastado entre ellos.

Al escuchar esto Snow se separó con los ojos buscando como locos hasta localizar a Emma. El niño ya había salido corriendo hasta estrellarse contra el cuerpo de la sheriff y abrazándola fuertemente, detrás llegaron igualmente Snow y Charming con la intención de abrazarla y seguramente no soltarla nunca jamás.

Todo el mundo les observaba y Emma comenzaba a agobiarse y a sentirse incomoda, por lo que intentó separarse de ellos delicadamente. Ellos parecían reticentes a alejarse de ella, pero aún así le concedieron algo de espacio vital. Snow fue la primera en hablar.

- Dioses Emma, creímos que estabas ahí dentro, creímos que estabas... – No pudo terminar la frase un sollozo acudió a su garganta impidiéndoselo.

- Tranquilos estoy bien, ¿veis? Ni un solo rasguño – Les ofreció su mejor sonrisa aunque algo vacilante. Su mente se turbó al recordar que, de hecho, y por lo que ella podía recordar de la pasada noche, eso no era totalmente cierto, tan sólo con el golpe que se dio en la espalda contra la puerta debía de tener un moratón enorme y teniendo en cuenta que no fueron nada delicadas la una con la otra su piel debe ser todo un poema, toda llena de marcas. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Pero Emma, te estuvimos llamando no contestabas al móvil, no dabas señales de vida, ¿dónde estabas? – James la miraba con ojos recriminatorios y aunque hablaba suavemente se podía distinguir algo de enfado en su voz.

- Yo... Lo siento de veras, debí dejarme el teléfono en algún lugar – Emma se sentía mal por haber lastimado en cierta manera a su familia.

- Entonces – Henry intervino – ¿dónde estabas?

Emma no sabía que contestar pero cuando comenzó a balbucear un respuesta, Henry se percató de la presencia de su otra madre detrás de la rubia.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – La morena abrió mucho los ojos mirando fijamente a Emma como si temiese que esta dijese la verdad.

- Pues Regina... O sea que yo... A ver, nosotras... – Empezó Emma

- ¿Habéis venido juntas? – Henry la interrumpió y entrecerrando los ojos preguntó – ¿Por qué?

Emma no sabía que decir así que optó por contar una verdad algo adulterada.

- Porque estaba en su casa – Todos se quedaron mirando muy extrañados esperando una explicación a eso, inclusive Regina. Emma podía notar los ojos de Regina fijos en ella intentando prenderle fuego con la mirada. "¿Podría hacer eso?, bueno no lo sé, pero seguro que con un movimiento simple de sus dedos saldría ardiendo. Al fin y al cabo ya lo había hecho una vez, o al menos había creído hacerlo." Reprimió una sonrisa frunciendo los labios al recordar su peculiar noche y prosiguió con su inocente explicación. - Esta mañana me levanté más temprano de la cuenta y para no despertaros me fui directamente a la comisaría, aunque claro, después de estar algo así como una hora aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer decidí ir a casa de Regina y, bueno – hizo una pausa dramática – ella ha aceptado enseñarme a usar mi magia.

Regina no se podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca de esa estúpida rubia, justo cuando iba a replicarle algo su hijo se le adelantó.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – Henry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la ilusión crecía en ellos y una creciente sonrisa se iba haciendo evidente en su rostro.

- Yo – Regina miraba a su hijo, se le veía tan ilusionado, no podía decepcionarlo – Si, bueno podríamos intentarlo.

La sonrisa de Henry se hizo aún más grande. Emma estaba disfrutando ese momento, había aprovechado la situación en su propio beneficio, sabía que Regina no se negaría, principalmente por dos motivos, en primer lugar no querría decepcionar a Henry, y en segundo lugar no se atrevería a desmentir su historia y arriesgarse a que alguien indagase un poco más y descubriera lo que realmente ocurrió. En ese momento la rubia lucía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro a pesar de la mirada asesina de Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

- Bueno, eso está... bien, supongo. – Dijo James no muy convencido.

Se quedaron todos mirándose unos a otros sin saber muy bien que decir, creando un silencio bastante incómodo. Por suerte Henry siempre sabía como salir de esas situaciones.

- Tengo hambre, ¿podríamos ir a Granny's a tomar un helado o un batido? – Henry miraba a los adultos que lo rodeaban con una expresión de pura inocencia.

- Pues, si el restaurante no ha sufrido daños, creo que podríamos ir, ¿no? – Apoyó Emma mirando a sus padres esperando su aprobación, ignorando totalmente a Regina.

A un lado de la conversación la morena miraba incrédula como los Charmings asentían y comenzaban a caminar. Cuando empezaban a alejarse Regina salió de su aturdimiento.

- Em... – Comenzó, pero se paró de inmediato aclarándose la garganta – Señorita Swan – La llamó con un tono tan gélido que podría helar hasta el volcán mas ardiente.

Emma se volvió sobresaltada, un poco avergonzada en realidad por ignorarla tan deliberadamente.

- Señorita Swan, no imaginaba hasta que punto llegaba su irresponsabilidad – La voz de Regina era puro veneno – Es usted la sheriff, mire el estado en el que se encuentra la ciudad, ¿de verdad pensaba irse a tomar un chocolate caliente con nata y canela espolvoreada? Por el amor de dios, ¡haga su trabajo por una vez! – Emma iba a cuestionarle que cómo sabía como tomaba ella el chocolate, pero se contuvo, no estaba segura de si Regina le daba más miedo como Reina Malvada o como su jefa y alcaldesa.

Estaba enfadada, se podía notar a leguas, pero ella sabía que no era por eludir sus obligaciones como sheriff, sino más bien por obligarla a aceptar enseñarle magia.

Henry iba a protestar pero Emma se le adelantó al ver la intención de su hijo.

- Creo que tiene razón Henry, tengo obligaciones – Lo miró seriamente pero al instante le regaló una sonrisa – Id vosotros tres, necesitáis relajaros un rato.

La miraron con el ceño fruncido, no querían dejarla ir, pero entendían que ella era la sheriff y debía actuar en consecuencia aún más en estas circunstancias. Emma se volvió hacia Regina en cuanto sus padres se hubieron marchado.

- Bien, ¿y dónde se supone que voy a trabajar ahora?

Regina pareció dudar por un momento pero el lugar más obvio estaba claro.

- En el ayuntamiento por supuesto – Dicho esto se giró dejando a Emma allí plantada.

- Por supuesto – Repitió la sheriff mientras observaba como la morena se alejaba y tras unos instantes dubitativa, salió con paso apresurado al encuentro de la imponente alcaldesa.

Regina ni siquiera se molestó en ir hasta su coche, sabía que era inútil a parte de que el ayuntamiento estaba a apenas cinco minutos de la comisaria . Podía oír los pasos de la sheriff detrás suyo y sólo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su despacho para enfrentarse a ella. Hacerlo en mitad de la calle no resultaría conveniente.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera principal del edificio de mármol, Emma estaba bastante intranquila. Sabía que la alcaldesa se había controlado enormemente para no fulminarla en el acto momentos antes, pero no estaba muy segura de como reaccionaría cuando estuvieran a solas. En realidad estaba segura de que la morena ya imaginaba algún plan para matarla y que pareciese un accidente.

Una vez entraron en el edificio Regina se dirigió directamente hacia su oficina y Emma la siguió por instinto, ya que aún no le había dicho donde tendría que trabajar. La mesa de la secretaria de Regina estaba vacía, cosa que era obvia, tras el terremoto todos habían salido en busca de sus familias, al igual que el resto de los trabajadores del ayuntamiento.

Atravesaron la doble puerta blanca y Regina se adelantó a dejar su bolso y su chaqueta sobre el escritorio de madera negra y brillante que había al fondo de la gran habitación justo en frente de la puerta. Emma cerró la puerta tras de sí pero no se movió de allí, se quedó observando a Regina, esta estaba parada junto al escritorio de espaldas a ella y podía ver como se agarraba fuertemente al borde de este.

La rubia no sabía si decir algo o no, pero en ese momento la mano derecha de Regina se elevó y una bola de fuego comenzó a formarse sobre su palma.

Emma abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de sus órbitas, la bola de fuego cada vez se hacía más grande. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, Regina no parecía tener intención de moverse y Emma se podría decir que era incapaz de hacerlo. "Ya está, se acabó, ahora se dará la vuelta y con un rápido gesto de su muñeca todo habrá acabado para mi. Sólo espero que sea rápido." Los pensamientos atosigaban la mente de la sheriff, no podía pensar con la claridad suficiente como para decidir que lo mejor sería salir de allí.

Regina estaba fuertemente agarrada a su escritorio, los nudillos blancos de su mano izquierda eran una clara muestra de ello, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones y no hacer explotar la habitación entera.

La causa de todos sus problemas se encontraba a su espalda a apenas cinco o seis metros de ella y eso sólo hacía que se alterase aún más y la bola de fuego que sostenía sobre su mano se hiciese más y más grande. No podía matar a esa insufrible rubia, Henry jamás se lo perdonaría, pero quería hacerla sufrir, quería hacerla gritar. Cuando toda su frustración alcanzó su máximo, no pudo mas que lanzar la gran llamarada que sostenía hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Emma vio como el espejo se tragaba todo ese fuego sin sufrir daño alguno, pero aún así ella se quedó sin una sola gota de aire en sus pulmones y creyó estar apunto de desmayarse. Regina se volvió y camino rápidamente hasta ella y agarrándola de la chaqueta la empujó fuertemente contra la puerta.

Al notar el golpe Emma reaccionó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y componiendo una mueca, pero si soltar ningún sonido. Eso no gustó para nada a Regina. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Regina a unos centímetros de su rostro mirando fijamente sus ojos. Los ojos marrones brillaban intensamente y los labios, rojos como la sangre, entreabiertos dejaban salir un aliento entrecortado. Viendo que la morena no decía ni hacía nada Emma decidió hablar mientras conseguía separarse un poco de la puerta.

- Regina, ¿qué demonios estás hac...

- ¡CALLATE! – Antes de que Emma pudiese terminar su frase, Regina la volvió a empujar contra la puerta y esta vez si que se le escapó un grito de dolor que no pudo controlar.

- Te duele, eh? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tan malvada y perversa que hizo a Emma estremecerse.

Estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban al pronunciar ciertas palabras y sentían como suyo el aliento de la otra.

- Pues óyeme bien lo que te digo, más te va a doler – Y acto seguido le mordió la boca con furia y Emma volvió a gritar.

Si, oír los gritos de Emma, era lo que Regina deseaba. Se separó un instante para respirar y de nuevo fue a morderle, sólo que esta vez fue un poco más suave, más parecido a un beso. Y de nuevo Emma volvió a gritar aunque esta vez se quedó a medio camino entre grito y gemido. En ese instante Regina decidió que lo que necesitaba era arrancarle más sonidos como ese.

Emma se sentía confusa, no entendía lo que la alcaldesa pretendía, no hacía ni tres horas que había despertado enredada en ella después de toda una noche haciendo el amor, bueno, amor no, dejemoslo en sexo, y diez minutos antes estaba segura de que iba a morir a manos de la misma mujer que en estos instantes le devoraba la boca y recorría con sus manos cada esquina de su cuerpo. No lo entendía y por eso sólo se dejó llevar respondiéndole a los salvajes besos.

Si la mente de Emma era un caos, la de Regina debía haberse dividido creando personalidad múltiple o algo. Por un lado notaba como todo ese odio por Emma le quemaba por dentro, pero por otro lado creía que si no sentía el cuerpo de la rubia totalmente pegado al suyo se moriría.

Nada de lo que Regina hacía o decía tenia sentido, cada vez que se separaba de Emma para tomar aire sujetaba su cara con ambas manos y le decía cosas como "te odio Emma, te odio" para un segundo después besarla de nuevo pegando sus cuerpos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La morena ya hacía rato que había colado sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la sheriff y ahora harta de que supusiese un impedimento para el contacto directo de su piel, se dispuso a sacársela mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans y se disponía a meter su mano en ellos.

Pero justo en ese momento un ruido al otro lado de la puerta hizo que se separaran rápidamente y se pararan a escuchar.

- Dios, como pesan estas malditas cajas – La voz de James sonaba amortiguada, aún estaba lejos.

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente a la otra hasta que consiguieron reaccionar y comenzaron a caminar hacia lados opuestos mientras se arreglaban las ropas y el cabello apresuradamente.

- Vamos Charming, que no es para tanto – Esta vez la voz fue la de Ruby y sonó prácticamente detrás de la misma puerta.

Justo cuando el pomo de la puerta giraba, Regina de pie junto a su mesa se vio reflejada en el espejo contemplando como su pintalabios se había extendido por todo el alrededor de su boca. Cuando sintió que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse giró sobre sí misma quedando de espaldas a esta mientras intentaba limpiarse desesperadamente el rostro de carmín.

- ¡Emma! – Oyó como James llamaba a su hija en tono suplicante.

Emma se había sentado en el pequeño sofá que tenía al otro lado del despacho. Se levantó como un resorte cuando su padre la llamó y acercándose a él agarró una de las dos cajas que llevaba el hombre. Las cajas eran realmente pesadas por lo que giró para mirar a Ruby que sostenía tres sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

- Ruby, ¿cómo demonios...? – Se interrumpió a ella misma al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la chica y puso los ojos en blanco – Oh si, ya, superpoderes de lobo.

La camarera soltó una risotada mientras caminaba tras padre e hija hasta un rincón del despacho donde dejaron las cajas. Regina, que ya había recuperado la compostura frunció el ceño al ver las confianzas que se estaban tomando en su propio despacho.

- Eh, vosotros dos – Los increpó la morena – ¿Qué se supone que hacen trayendo aquí todas esas cajas?

- Es lo que he podido recuperar de entre los escombros de la comisaría – respondió la loba que al ver la ceja elevada de la alcaldesa continuó explicándose – El piso de arriba está completamente inundado, debe haberse roto una tubería, y a parte de la gran sala de reuniones y la pequeña habitación donde hemos guardado todo el mobiliario de arriba, lo único que quedaba era tu despacho – Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Supusimos que como le ibas a enseñar magia a Emma y eso, no te supondría una molestia trabajar con ella durante un tiempo – Añadió James.

- Ya, claro – Regina suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a Emma.

La rubia ni si quiera era capaz de mirar hacia Regina. La situación empezaba a volverse incómoda cuando Charming decidió romper el silencio.

- Por cierto, alguna de... Eh, ¿qué te ha pasado? - Al acercarse a su hija pudo comprobar como sus labios estaban muy rojizos e hinchados – Emma estás sangrando.

- ¿Qué? – La sheriff pasó su lengua por los labios y pudo notar el sabor metálico de la sangre. ¿Qué le decía ahora? No podía simplemente decirle que Regina en un ataque de locura casi la mata a mordiscos – Oh esto, es que verás... – Realmente no se le ocurría nada así que dirigió su mirada hasta la morena que observaba en la distancia apoyada en el respaldo de una de las sillas intentando no entrar en pánico.

Al ver los ojos de Emma, Regina intervino en su ayuda.

- Ha tenido un pequeño accidente – Todos se volvieron hacia ella incluida la propia Emma – Tropezó con uno de los escombros de la fuente de la plaza cuando caminábamos hasta aquí y cayó de boca. No es para tanto, parece más de lo que en realidad es – Dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

- Mira que puedes llegar a ser torpe, rubia – Le soltó Ruby y Emma suspiraba ahora mas relajada.

- Bueno, ¿qué era eso que ibas a decir, David? – Le preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

- Iba a deciros que Ruby y yo debemos seguir ayudando en los derrumbamientos y Snow tiene que ir a la escuela para organizar allí a los refugiados, por lo tanto una de vosotras debe ir a por Henry y quedarse con él – Dicho esto salió de la sala haciéndole un gesto a Ruby con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Pero una vez que James estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la loba se paró en la puerta y se volvió a mirarlas con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa maliciosa intentando reprimir la risa.

- En fin, yo ya me voy. Ya pueden continuar con... - Hizo una pausa en la que se alzó su ceja y se acentuó su sonrisa – con lo que quiera que anduvieran haciendo – Acto seguido salió cerrando la puerta tras ella y soltando la carcajada que tanto tiempo llevaba aguantándose.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Se oyó a James preguntar cada vez más lejos.

- Nada, nada, cosas de lobos – Le contestó Ruby y continuo alejándose entre risas.

Emma se había quedado mirando la puerta, se sentía incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento.

- ¿Tú crees que... nos ha... Crees que nos ha oído? - Preguntó Emma muy confusa con un hilo de voz.

- Nos ha olido... – La contestación de Regina fue apenas un susurro. Emma se volteó hacia ella y pudo verla con la mirada perdida en la puerta como segundos antes había estado ella misma.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Henry? – La pregunta de Emma sacó a la morena de su ensimismamiento.

- No se preocupe señorita Swan, yo iré a recogerlo y nos iremos a casa, tú ya tienes bastante trabajo, ¿no crees querida? – Otra vez el tuteo que iba y venia, la sonrisa malvada, la ironía y el tono gélido de su voz. No había quien la entendiera.

Emma bufó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño mientras veía a la alcaldesa recoger sus cosas para salir de allí. Regina agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta pasando antes muy cerca de la sheriff rozándola descaradamente y parándose junto a ella el tiempo justo para decirle algo en lo que llevaba pensando desde que la vistió esa misma mañana.

- Por cierto señorita Swan, debería acostumbrarse a usar ropa interior, o cualquiera podría pensar cosas que no son de la Salvadora Buena Buenísima – Dicho esto se alejó moviendo sus caderas con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara y dejando a Emma sin palabras, boquiabierta, asombrada por el descaro de Regina y totalmente colorada por las cosas que le dijo. Já! Por fin le había devuelto la del bar.

* * *

**Hola, en primer lugar quería agradecer a todos los que leen este fic y a los que comentaron, me hace muy feliz que les guste.**

**Y en segundo lugar quiero decir que esta historia está abierta a cambios por lo que si les gustara que añadiese algo o cualquier cosa preguntenme. :D**

**P.D. : Me gustaría que comentasen para saber si les gustó el capitulo ^-^**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma se encontraba tumbada en su cama abrazando una almohada completamente inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. Ni si quiera había cenado, de hecho a penas si había comido en todo el día. Se sentía realmente cansada, tanto, que se le hacia imposible dormir, y para colmo por su cabeza no dejaban de vagar los recuerdos del que seguramente había sido el día más raro de toda su vida. Y eso ya era decir mucho porque su vida había sido bastante movidita, por decirlo de una manera suave.

Al última hora de la tarde, tarde que se había pasado como loca de un lado para otro intentando conseguir información sobre las posibles causas de un terremoto que había sido a todas luces antinatural, los enanos habían sido rescatados de las minas donde habían quedado atrapados. Snow fue la primera en echarlos en falta puesto que no habían presentado su ayuda en el puesto de voluntarios y eso en ellos era más que extraño.

Nada más sacarlos a todos, Gruñón había querido ir a hablar con Emma a decirle que ellos sabían por qué había ocurrido el terremoto, pero Snow consideró, y Emma daba gracias por ello, que debían esperar a la mañana siguiente para reunir al consejo en el ayuntamiento y aclarar el tema con todos presentes.

Emma se reconocía a sí misma que había quedado bastante intrigada, pero sinceramente en esos momentos le preocupaban más otros asuntos. Otros asuntos con nombre y apellido. Otros asuntos llamados Regina Mills.

Cada vez que su nombre resonaba en su cabeza un incontrolable escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Todo aquello que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Había tenido sexo con Regina, eso estaba claro. Y mal, eso estaba mal por más de un millar de razones y la primera de todas era que ellas dos eran enemigas naturales, se odiaban a más no poder y así era como debían ser las cosas. Porque deben ser así, ¿no? Es decir, Reina Malvada crea maldición – Salvadora rompe maldición – Reina quiere matar Salvadora. No hay más, esto es así. Sin ninguna duda Regina debía odiarla pero, ¿y ella? ¿odiaba ella a Regina?

Con un fuerte suspiro comenzó a recordar la noche anterior por enésima vez. Podía recordar como había llegado hasta allí muy borracha, como habían discutido y como Regina la había golpeado contra la puerta. Pero realmente fue ella quien empezó en beso, ¿y si Regina tan sólo se hubiese dejado llevar por un arrebato? No, eso no tenía sentido, sino a qué vino la actitud de la morena a la mañana siguiente? Mientras una Emma muy desnuda le pedía que la vistiera, Regina no hacía más que mirarla con hambre, como si la quisiese comer... otra vez. ¿Y a cuento de qué se olvidaba convenientemente de convocar ropa interior mientras la vestía mágicamente? A Emma aún se le coloreaban las mejillas de rojo intenso al recordar el último comentario que le hizo la alcaldesa antes de marcharse de su despacho. Ella con todo el jaleo ni si quiera de había dado cuenta del detalle, pero aún así lo tenía claro, se la pensaba devolver.

A pesar de todo eso y sin duda alguna, lo que más confundida tenía a Emma era la situación con Regina antes de ser interrumpidos por James y Ruby. La actitud de la morena fue, cuanto menos, extraña. Al principio parecía querer asesinarla con sus propias manos pero cuando la tuvo contra la puerta (no terminaba de entender como acababa siempre golpeada contra una puerta) parecía, por los mordiscos y las caricias posesivas y nada amables, que quisiera hacerla de su propiedad.

La mente de Emma ya comenzaba a vagar entre el sueño y la vigilia. Regina la odiaba, lo pudo oír en esos momentos de su propia boca pero una parte de ella sabía que Regina la quería para ella misma. Su respiración se fue haciendo pausa y constante. Suena bien, ser de Regina. Y con este último pensamiento se abandonó a un profundo sueño.

Cayó tan rendida que no se percató la suave vibración de su teléfono recibiendo un mensaje sobre su mesita de noche.

* * *

Regina se dejó caer en la cama suspirando mientras miraba al techo. Que día más... loco, no se pensaba tomar ni un solo minuto en recordar lo pasado, lo ocurrido con Emma había sido sólo eso, una locura. Una locura en la que no volvería a pensar y que no volvería a ocurrir. Estaba agotada, dolorida y, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no durmió prácticamente nada, muerta de sueño. Parte del cansancio se debía a que, nada más recoger a Henry y llegar a casa, se había puesto a limpiar la mansión entera de arriba a abajo dejándola impoluta con tal de mantener la mente en blanco, todo para no tener que pensar en Emma.

Pero ahora en el silencio de la noche y la quietud de su dormitorio a Regina se le estaba haciendo difícil no pensar en cierta rubia insufrible. Y lo peor de todo esa que, a parte de no poder pasar de ella por haberse comprometido delante de Henry a ayudarle a controlar su estúpida magia, la tendría cada día trabajando en su propia oficina.

Tenía que buscarle una rápida solución a la situación lo antes posible, si era necesario ella misma iría local por local hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para establecer la comisaría. Y en cuanto al asunto de la magia también era preciso resolverlo cuanto antes. Confiaba en que a la sheriff se le diese bien aprender para poder acabar con todo eso rápidamente, así estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche dónde descansaba su teléfono y se hizo con él para mandarle un mensaje a Emma. El mensaje decía que debía pasar por su casa a primera hora antes de ir al ayuntamiento si quería comenzar con su primera lección. Una vez enviado el mensaje se envolvió entre las sábanas, cerró los ojos e intentó alejar todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Regina volvió a mirar el despertador. Las tres de la madrugada. Llevaba ya horas intentando dormir, ¿cómo era posible que estando tan cansada como estaba, su cuerpo se negase a conciliar el sueño? En fin, volvió a dar otro largo suspiro y giró de nuevo hacia otro lado para seguir "no-durmiendo". Pero de pronto, un extraño ruido la hizo incorporarse. De nuevo se oyó otro golpe, y esta vez percibió claramente que venía del otro lado de la ventana. Forzó la vista en la ventana que tenía frente a la cama y pudo ver algo moverse tras ella.

En ese momento Regina sabía tres cosas, exactamente el mismo número de cosas que desconocía. En primer lugar había alguien tras la ventana, pero ¿quién?, en segundo lugar, la ventana no se podía abrir desde fuera y a parte tenía un seguro por dentro, entonces ¿cómo era posible que con sus propios ojos estuviese viendo como la ventana se abría?, y en tercer y último lugar, si ella era la Reina Malvada, la bruja más poderosa de todo el bosque encantado ¿por qué se sentía en ese momento asustada y paralizada de miedo?

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas puesto que el intruso ya se encontraba colándose a través de la ventana haciéndola reaccionar lanzando una bola de fuego contra quien quiera que fuese esa persona. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron desmesuradamente y prácticamente se le descolgó la mandíbula en el mismo instante en el que la bola de fuego se deshizo justo delante de su objetivo sin causarle daño alguno.

Regina habría huido en medio de una nube de humo violeta si realmente hubiese sido consciente de su propio cuerpo. Mientras en su cabeza especulaba de quien se podía tratar, su cuerpo esta inmóvil, se negaba a responder a su voluntad, quería escapar pero inexplicablemente no lo conseguía.

Hasta que el intruso, o mejor dicho la intrusa, dio un paso al frente no la reconoció, entonces fue cuando Regina pudo verla, la cortina se había movido dejando entrar la luz de una Luna llena que brillaba en el cielo y que ahora se reflejaba en unos cabellos rubios que caían sobre una cazadora roja de cuero.

Emma la miraba intensamente capturando sus ojos sin remedio. La sheriff comenzó a dar unos pasos por la habitación mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos cada una de las cosas que encontraba en su camino, pero sin acercarse hasta la cama y sin apartar nunca la mirada de la mujer que había en ella. Regina quería recriminarle que qué hacía allí, que cómo se atrevía a ir hasta su casa a tan altas horas de la madrugada y más aún a entrar a hurtadillas hasta su dormitorio, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

Intentó deshacerse de las sábanas que la cubrían y levantarse de la cama, pero eso fue todo, un intento, pues al segundo se hallaba recostada contra las grandes almohadas."Pero qué...?" fijó la vista en Emma y la encontró con un brazo levemente adelantado y la palma de su mano frente a ella. "No puede ser" Intentó levantarse y de nuevo no lo consiguió, sentía una fuerza invisible que a pesar de no estar aplastándola evitaba que se separase de la cama. Miraba a Emma de reojo que comenzaba a sonreír burlona, de hecho cuanto más se retorcía ella más se ampliaba su sonrisa, sonrisa que cada vez tenía más de perversa que de otra cosa.

Regina no comprendía la situación, claramente Emma estaba usando magia contra ella pero ¿cómo? Con un suspiro dejó de forcejear y se resignó a dirigirse a ella.

- ¿Qué haces... cómo has... – Regina no sabía que preguntar primero pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de decidirlo pues Emma ya se le había adelantado.

- ¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? – Tras la última palabra realizó un pequeño movimiento con sus dedos y Regina pudo observar como la sábana que la cubría se iba deslizando poco a poco dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cubierto tan sólo por un diminuto camisón rojo de seda que se adaptaba perfectamente a todas las curvas de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿qué era lo que pretendía Emma? Regresó sus ojos hasta la rubia y la encontró algo más cerca desnudándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué tienes con el rojo, morena? – Regina oyó como salían esas palabras de la boca de Emma en forma de jadeo bastante audible y puedo sentir cómo se incendiaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero ella necesitaba saberlo.

- Dime cómo – Antes de poder completar su exigencia Emma volvía a interrumpirla.

- Sshh, calla, no quiero que hables, no he venido hasta aquí para eso – Regina sentía como las palabras arrastradas de Emma penetraban en ella recorriéndole la espalda con un escalofrío. No quería caer en su juego pero obviamente estaba perdiendo, fue a abrir la boca para protestar pero Emma una vez más se le adelantó.

- Está bien, está bien ya que pareces tan... ansiosa por saber, te diré porque estoy aquí – La sonrisa torcida le daba ese toque de burla a la situación en la misma medida en la que sus ojos ardiendo de deseo se la quitaba – Lo cierto es que a mitad de la noche me desvelé, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, y asi fue como descubrí tu mensaje y decidí que te debía una explicación en persona de por qué no necesitaba esa clase, y quizá de paso tú... podrías ayudarme con el insomnio – Maldita rubia, en su cabeza no hacían más que colarse imágenes de ella curándole el insomnio a Emma y podía jurar que ninguna de ellas era prepararle una infusión de manzanilla – En cuanto a la magia, bueno, tú no parecías muy dispuesta a ayudar así que acudí a Rumple y él, como tu misma puedes comprobar me ha enseñado algunos trucos que están bastante bien, pero digamos que hay otros trucos que... me muero por probar contigo – Regina se mordió el labio tan fuerte que por poco si se hace una herida, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

- ¿Qué te pidió? – Emma chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Regina, ¿es que me vas a obligar a amordazarte? – La afectación de su voz y ese deje de ironía estaban desesperando a Regina – Aunque por otro lado mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy deseando – Su voz se había vuelto más ronca y el fuego de su mirada rivalizaba con un volcán.

Desde donde estaba la morena podía ver como Emma desataba el pañuelo que llevaba a modo de cinturón y cómo este llegaba hasta a ella flotando lentamente para quedar atado cubriéndole la boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se sentía frustrada, jamás nunca nadie la trató así, intentó agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de la mordaza pero era inútil y un grito amortiguado resonó en la habitación. Emma había llegado a los pies de la cama y se había deshecho de sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

Regina no podía aguantar más, quería liberarse y lanzarse contra esa rubia insufrible, tirarla en su cama y hacerla pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se impulsó hacia arriba y consiguió levantarse, la magia de Emma ya no la retenía, se llevó las manos hasta el rostro para librarse del pañuelo, pero no lo de dio tiempo a más. Emma se le había tirado encima haciéndola volver contra la cama y agarraba sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza. Estaban frente a frente cada quien inmersa en los ojos de la otra, Regina sentía su corazón latir desbocado y la respiración de Emma notablemente alterada.

Estaba tan perdida en los ojos de Emma que no fue plenamente consciente de que la rubia había llevado sus brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta que dio contra las barras de madera del cabezal de la cama y algo frió que no debía estar ahí le hizo levantar la vista. "No puede ser" Cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. "Maldita sea, me ha esposado! y para colmo yo no estoy haciendo nada para evitarlo, ¿qué me ocurre?!" Volvió a mirar a Emma y comenzó a forcejear en protesta pero lo único que consiguió al estar atrapada bajo el cuerpo de la rubia fue que con el contacto se le escapara un suspiro, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Emma se hiciese mucho mas grande y perversa.

"Dios, a que espera, ya me tiene, si no hace algo pronto me muero" Regina había abandonado toda coherencia tan sólo era consciente de Emma. Suspiró cuando la rubia se movió buscando su cuello acariciándolo suavemente con los labios hasta llegar a su oreja y comenzó a jugar con ella con pequeños mordiscos. La respiración de Regina cada vez era más desigual, pero Emma abandonó su oreja y al perder el contacto Regina dejó escapar un gemido amortiguado mientras veía como se separaba hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de sus ojos.

- Aún no he terminado mi historia, pensé que querías saber – A modo de respuesta Regina levantó sus caderas haciendo que Emma cerrase fuertemente la boca intentando mantener el control – Bien, me tomaré eso como un sí.

Los ojos de Regina llameaban, ¿cómo estaba dejando que jugara con ella de esa manera? Emma reprimió una sonrisa mientras continuaba su relato.

- Querías saber el precio que tuve que pagar, pues bien – a cada pocas palabras Emma iba dejando suaves besos sobre la piel de Regina – los más extraño de todo fue que a cambio de que él me enseñara yo debía acercarme a ti por no sé que historia de la debilidad – Cada vez hablaba más bajo y más ronco con forme se acercaba a los pechos de la alcaldesa con sus manos y con su boca.

- Por suerte para mi – terminó en apenas un susurro – eso nunca supuso un sacrificio.

Dicho esto Regina sintió como rodeaba sus pechos con sus manos y a la vez daba pequeños mordiscos, y no pudo más que olvidar el pañuelo y gritar su nombre. Emma rápidamente le destapó la boca.

- Otra vez – Regina podía ver la súplica en sus ojos – Di mi nombre otra vez.

- Emma – Fue apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente para volver a Emma loca.

La sentía por todas partes pero comenzaba a notar como las caricias iban centrándose en un punto por debajo de su ombligo. Regina se estaba desesperando quería que continuase más abajo, no dejaba de tirar de las esposas tratando de arrancarlas de los barrotes y su cuerpo debajo de Emma no paraba de retorcerse, necesitaba tocarla, pero sobretodo necesitaba sentirla.

- Emma – Consiguió mencionar su nombre a duras penas – sigue... más abajo... dios Emma...

Nada más decir esto vio como Emma se alejaba lo suficiente como para deshacerse de sus diminutas braguitas de encaje y volver rápidamente hasta su entrepierna. Regina primero sintió la respiración de Emma sobre ella e instantes después sentía cómo su lengua la abarcaba por completo y un agudo gemido se escapó de su boca.

Regina ya no era consciente de lo que hacía la rubia entre sus piernas, estaba abrumada por todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca de Emma, la estaba llevando a la locura, su clítoris estaba siendo maltratado por su lengua, sus labios y hasta sus dientes y ella tan sólo podía abandonarse a las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo llevándola poco a poco hasta su clímax. De pronto Emma introdujo dos dedos en su interior bombeando dos veces con fuerza hasta el fondo y a Regina le sobrevino el orgasmo haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gritar el nombre de la rubia.

- ¡Joder Emma! – Regina abrió los ojos sintiendo aún las replicas del orgasmo por todo su cuerpo. Miró a ambos lados rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Solamente un pensamiento ocupaba su mente. "No, no puede ser, ha sido tan real, no ha podido ser sólo un sueño".

* * *

**Hey, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que no os va a gustar mucho eso de que sea un sueño, y lo más probable es que ahora esté amenazada de muerte en varios países... lo siento?**

**Que sepáis que a mi también me ha dado pena que fuera un sueño pero creedme que es mejor y más divertido que sea Regina quien enseñe a Emma ;)**

**Bueno, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado ^-^, si es así dejad vuestro comentario y si no... también :P**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	5. Chapter 5

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la ducha con el chorro de agua demasiado caliente cayéndole en la espalda, lo mismo podrían haber sido minutos que podrían haber sido horas, pero para ella el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el momento en el que metió un pie en la bañera. Eran las seis y media cuando había decidido que necesitaba una ducha bien fría, la misma hora a la que había despertado de ese condenado sueño.

Regina sabía que ya se le estaría haciendo tarde, que llevaba allí metida más tiempo de la cuenta, pero aún así se resistía a salir. Parecía que estando bajo el agua todos sus problemas desaparecían, no tenía que pensar en nada, no tenía que pensar en que todo el mundo en ese maldito pueblo la odiaba, no tenía que pensar en que no había conseguido su venganza ni en que su madre probablemente llegaría para someterlos a todos a su voluntad, pero sobretodo no tenía que pensar en Emma.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha para envolverse rápidamente en una pequeña toalla intentando no perder el calor. A penas si había tenido tiempo de llegar a abrir uno de los cajones de su cómoda cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa. Automáticamente se volvió hacia la mesita de noche en la que descansaba su despertador. Marcaba las siete y media. Mierda, no debería haber pasado tanto tiempo en el baño.

Debía ser Emma y aunque la esperaba a las ocho contra todo pronóstico la rubia había llegado media hora antes. Se asomó a la ventana y efectivamente el escarabajo amarillo se encontraba aparcado frente a su puerta. Volvió a resonar el timbre y Regina decidió colocarse una bata encima de la ropa interior y bajar un momento a abrir la puerta, por la hora que era, pese a que ya comenzaban los días calurosos, debía hacer frío. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta encontrando a la sheriff abrazada a sí misma intentando mantenerse en calor.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Emma apenas si miró a Regina entrando lo más rápido que pudo dejando que esta cerrase la puerta. Una vez dentro se estaba mucho mejor. Pero estaba bastante más nerviosa de lo que admitiría, tanto que ni si quiera miraba a Regina.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, increíblemente llega pronto – Regina se obligaba a utilizar ese tono frío como el hielo, como si la sola presencia de la rubia no la alterase considerablemente.

Emma se volvió para saludar a la alcaldesa pero tan sólo consiguió murmurar unos buenos días coherentes. Regina se encontraba frente a ella vestida con una simple batita que cubría lo justo y de su pelo aún mojado resbalaban a través de su cuello pequeñas gotas dibujando un suave rastro en su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos y perderse en su escote.

Regina por su parte a penas si se dio cuenta del exhaustivo escrutinio por parte de la sheriff, ya tenía suficiente con aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía al ver cómo Emma se presentaba en su casa vestida prácticamente con la misma ropa que en su sueño. A excepción de la camiseta básica que esta vez era de color azul oscuro, llevaba la misma odiosa chaqueta roja y esos horribles tejanos ajustados, pero por supuesto lo que más conmocionada la había dejado había sido el pañuelo en su cintura exactamente igual al que usaba en su sueño para atarla.

Regina sabía que debía hacer algo rápido o no se haría responsable de sus actos, teniendo en cuenta que ya se había fijado en como la miraba la rubia.

- Puede pasar al salón mientras termino de arreglarme – No esperó contestación por parte de Emma y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Emma ni si quiera hizo el intento de responder al comentario, por el contrario se quedó con la vista fija en las perfectamente torneadas piernas que subían las escaleras con deliberada lentitud.

Una vez arriba Regina caminó rápidamente hasta su dormitorio sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Al darse cuenta de como Emma no le quitaba ojo se contoneó mientras subía lentamente las escaleras dejando que se deleitara con las vistas. Se reprendió mentalmente, ese jueguecito que se traía debía acabar, era necesario que sus pensamientos se mantuvieran bajo control, no podía consentir que volviese a ocurrir nada con Emma. A partir de ahora, se mantendría lo más alejada posible de ella y sería completamente profesional a la hora de enseñarle magia.

A penas diez minutos después, Regina ya completamente arreglada entraba al salón en busca de la rubia. Emma al verla se levantó rápidamente esperando que los nervios no la traicionaran. No sólo estaba nerviosa por tener que aprender a utilizar su magia, la presencia de Regina la incomodaba, se daba cuenta de que la morena no pensaba mencionar lo que había ocurrido entre ellas y parecía querer olvidarlo, pero por el contrario ella, por mucho que intentaba evitarlo, se encontraba una y otra vez recordando como se sentía esa suave piel bajo sus dedos y la sensación de plenitud que le causaba sentir como Regina se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y respondía a sus caricias.

- ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? – Ante la pregunta Regina levantó una ceja intentando mostrarse irónica pero inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron momentáneamente hacía el sofá junto a ellas. Emma al darse cuenta del sentido que Regina le había dado a sus palabras un suave rubor coloreó sus mejillas – Lo de... lo de la magia digo – Añadió tras una pequeña tos sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Saldremos al jardín trasero, no quiero ningún destrozo en mi casa – Regina le indicó con un gesto el camino y observó como comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta – Será mejor que te la dejes... – La sheriff asintió pero se paró de golpe haciendo que Regina chocara contra su espalda.

- ¿Qué...? – A Regina se le secó la boca. Emma se encontraba ahora de frente, muy pegada a ella debido al reciente golpe, pero lo que a la alcaldesa la había dejado sin aliento habían sido sus manos y por supuesto lo que tenía en ellas.

Emma notó la mirada de Regina.

- Si me voy a quedar con la chaqueta puesta no creo que sea cómodo llevar esto en el bolsillo, ¿puedes guardarlas por aquí? – La morena se aclaró la garganta y asintió mientras tomaba de las manos de Emma unas brillantes esposas.

- Claro, puedes dejar lo que quieras sobre esta mesa – Y acto seguido la adelantó para salir al exterior, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar su mente.

Emma se extrañó de la actitud de Regina y tras dejar su pistola y su placa donde la morena había colocado las esposas salió tras ella.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo comenzamos? ¿cuándo voy a poder mover objetos con la mente? – Regina se tensó ante el recuerdo de Emma deslizando las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo tan sólo con un gesto.

- Será mejor que dejemos la telequinesis para el final – Dijo mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no controlar sus recuerdos.

- ¿Telequiqué? – Emma puso una mueca extraña y Regina suspiró fuertemente, esto iba para largo.

- A ver sheriff, intente prestar atención a lo que le voy a explicar, es bastante importante, espero que pueda retenerlo en ese cerebro de mosquito que tiene – Emma iba a replicar pero Regina continuó sin darle tiempo a meter baza – En primer lugar debe saber que la magia se puede dividir en tres grandes grupos, pero que dependen unos de otros, estos grupos son el control de los elementos naturales, la aparición o la invocación y por último la telequinesis, es decir, mover objetos con la mente. Los dos primeros se alimentan de las emociones y los deseos respectivamente y una vez controlados son los que te permiten hacer un uso plenamente consciente de la telequinesis, que se basa principalmente en la precisión.

Emma la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras procesaba toda esa información

- Primero – Prosiguió Regina – comenzaremos con la invocación de algún elemento, ¿qué le parece el fuego señorita Swan?

- Me parece bien, me va a encantar poder lanzar bolas de fuego – Contestó Emma con entusiasmo.

- Ya veremos si consigue algo parecido a la sombra de una chispa – Respondió Regina aguantándose la risa y girando la cara para tapar su sonrisa. Emma bufó.

- ¿Qué debo hacer primero?

- Bueno, como ya le he dicho para dominar la magia debe dejarse guiar por sus emociones pero estas no deben arrebatarle nunca el control. Realmente cualquier emoción lo suficientemente fuerte sirve, pero lo que más alimenta al fuego es la ira, deja que la ira corra por tu venas, debes sentirla por todo tu cuerpo, con todo tu ser y luego concentrarla en tus manos. Esto último es muy importante, sino canalizas el fuego hacía tus manos cualquier cosa a tu alrededor podría salir ardiendo.

Emma observaba la pasión en los ojos y la voz de Regina al hablar sobre magia, había quedado totalmente embaucada por sus palabras y absorta en sus labios rojos. La morena habló de nuevo sacándola de su ensoñación.

- Por cierto, antes de que lo intente por primera vez debo advertirle algo señorita Swan, una vez que 'active' su magia, por decirlo de alguna manera, debe aprender a controlarlo lo más rápido posible o a la más mínima alteración de sus emociones alguien podría salir herido – No pudo ocultar el falso tono de consternación con el que terminó la frase, pero Emma lo pasó por alto.

- Está bien entonces mejor será que empecemos cuanto antes – Cerró los ojos, suspiró ruidosamente e intentó concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

- ¡Esto es inútil! – Emma se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras resoplaba frustrada.

Regina que la observaba a un lado a poyada en un árbol cercano puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo quieres que te salga bien si no dejas de moverte todo el rato y no eres capaz de mantener la concentración? ¡Eres una pésima alumna! – Le dijo moviendo los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Eso no es cierto, yo me he estado esforzando – Usó un tono infantil, se cruzó de brazos y Regina pudo ver como componía un adorable puchero, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos de nuevo.

- Me has tuteado – Dijo Emma de pronto.

- No es cierto – Regina fruncía el ceño.

- Si que lo es, además sueles hacerlo a menudo sin darte cuenta – Contestó la rubia con suficiencia.

- Ya le he dicho que no sheriff, se lo está imaginando – Regina comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Qué si!

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡Qué si!

- ¡Qué no! ¡Bueno vale ya! ¿Qué tienes? ¿doce años? – Regina no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, era la conversación más surrealista que había tenido en años y eso ya era decir.

- ¿Qué tienes doce años? – Genial, ahora Emma la imitaba.

- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? – Regina la miraba incrédula.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Emma la volvía a remedar poniendo voz repipi y odiosa.

- ¡Esto es absurdo!

- ¡Esto es absurdo!

- ¡Emma! ¡Para de una vez!

- ¡Emma para de... Ajá! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer y esta vez no puedes negarlo! – Regina se había quedado con la boca abierta y una expresión realmente graciosa en el rostro, tanto que Emma, entre la conversación de besugos que acababan de tener y esa reacción, no pudo contener la risa.

La morena veía como la sheriff se reía sin ningún control y pese a saber que se reía de ella, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír y reír con ella, así que puso su mejor pose indignada y dijo:

- Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? ¿Piensa seguir riéndose de mi mucho más tiempo señorita Swan? – Lejos de parar de reír, a Emma se le doblaron las rodillas haciéndola caer al suelo pero sin dejar de soltar carcajadas.

Regina frunció el ceño aunque dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó de nuevo al árbol donde había estado descansando antes y se dejó caer hasta el suelo mientras observaba a la rubia. Pero de pronto por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró el porche trasero de la casa y su rostro se transformó por la sorpresa. Su pequeña planta de jazmín que a penas si se levantaba medio metro del suelo, ahora cubría una de las columnas en su totalidad y una gran parte de las vigas del techo. Dirigió su vista hacia Emma y de nuevo hacia el porche, y así varias veces, fijándose en que cuanto más se reía Emma más crecía y florecía el jazmín.

- Yo... Lo... lo siento... de verdad... ay... – Emma hacía esfuerzos por controlar su ataque de risa mientras intentaba disculparse y recuperar el aliento.

Regina alzó una ceja y se limitó a decir:

- Vaya, parece que lo ha conseguido sheriff, no era exactamente lo que buscábamos pero de momento servirá – Emma la miraba confundida mientras seguía la mirada de la morena hasta el porche.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó mientras se fijaba en aquella planta enorme salida prácticamente de la nada.

- Ya le dije sheriff, que la magia está sujeta a las emociones y que tan sólo era necesario un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para desatarla.

- No lo entiendo, llevamos aquí siglos y no he conseguido ni una pequeña chispa, ¿cómo es posible que eso haya ocurrido de pronto?

- Yo diría que ha sido la felicidad que le provoca dejarme en ridículo lo que lo ha desatado – Respondió Regina algo dolida – además no han sido siglos, si acaso algo más de un par de horas, de hecho no esperaba realmente que consiguiera algo como esto tan rápido – Le concedió de mala gana. Pero Emma ya no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Emma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Regina le devolvió la mirada confusa - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues – Regina algo contrariada comprobaba el reloj de su muñeca derecha – Las diez menos cuarto.

- Mierda, mierda, es muy tarde, el ayuntamiento – Emma hablaba muy deprisa y Regina no se estaba enterando de nada.

- Tranquilícese señorita Swan, soy su jefa ¿recuerda?, no importa que hoy llegue tarde no la voy a sancionar – Le dijo la morena con sorna.

- Oh... Regina no es eso – Emma se mordió las uñas – hoy había una reunión del consejo en el ayuntamiento a las nueve de la mañana, por eso vine antes, para que nos diese tiempo, se suponía que yo debía avisarte – Regina suspiró fuertemente.

- Sheriff es usted una inútil de manual – Dicho esto se acercó a Emma, la agarró de la cintura apretándola contra sí misma y por un momento todo se volvió turbio a su alrededor.

Cuando Emma volvió a enfocar nítidamente, fue consciente de que se habían aparecido delante de las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba, tan sólo deseaba seguir sintiendo a Regina contra ella, oliendo su perfume y sobre todo seguir perdida en esos ojos color chocolate que no se apartaban de los suyos.

Regina no era capaz de soltarla, ni si quiera era capaz de apartar la mirada, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada e inconscientemente su rostro se fue acercando al de Emma, a penas si la separaban unos milímetros...

- Ejem, ejem – Una voz aclarándose la garganta hizo que se separaran como si de imanes de un mismo signo se trataran – Por fin, os estábamos esperando a las dos, que bueno que ya estéis aquí... juntas.

* * *

**Hola! Qué tal estáis? Bueno, espero que bien y espero también que os haya gustado ^-^**

**Todas las semanas me propongo actualizar el domingo y termino subiendo el capitulo el lunes y terminándolo en el último minuto, no tengo remedio, pero si que tengo una buena noticia, he acabado por fin los exámenes y soy libre así que lo mismo subo más capítulos esta semana, o no, soy la personificación de la flojera xDD**

**Ah, que no se me olvide, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, cada vez que veo uno nuevo me lanzo a escribir, asi que comentad para que yo siga inspirada! jajajaj**

**Pues eso, os animo a dejar vuestro comentario tanto si es para bien o para mal, se aceptar críticas, para mi es importante vuestra opinión. ;)**

**Besos.**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma y Regina se quedaron mirando a Ruby sin saber que decir mientras esta las observaba con una ceja alzada, los brazos cruzados y conteniendo una sonrisa. Emma dirigió su vista hacia Regina que miraba un punto fijo en algún lugar detrás de Ruby totalmente consternada, sabía que tenía que decir algo para salvar la situación.

- Ey Ruby... eh... yo..., bueno Regina..., lo de la magia y... su casa... - Balbuceaba con la mirada perdida sin mirar a la camarera a la cara, los nervios no la dejaban construir una frase coherente.

Ruby la miraba ahora con una expresión divertida por la incomodidad de las mujeres, dejando ver su sonrisa plenamente y a punto de romper a reír a carcajadas. Pero justo cuando iba a interrumpir el desastroso intento de excusa de Emma, las puertas se abrieron tras ella dejando ver a Snow bajo el marco.

- Emma hija, menos mal que ya estás aquí, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? - Interrogó a la rubia - ¿Algo ha ido mal? - Preguntó dirigiendo su vista a Regina de soslayo con absoluta desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos.

- No, es sólo que... - Emma había comenzado su explicación pero se vio interrumpida por Regina.

- Sólo que la inútil de tu hija es incapaz de recordar un simple recado – Le espetó en la cara a Snow y su rostro reflejó todo el rencor y el odio que sentía por la que un día se hizo llamar su hijastra. Dicho eso, se adelantó hacia ella haciéndola a un lado y se adentró en la sala con la cabeza bien alta y el porte de la reina que había sido.

- Bueno, vamos dentro nosotras también, luego me contarás – Comentó Snow mientras se daba la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

Emma se dispuso a caminar tras su madre pero algo la retuvo. Ruby le agarraba un brazo impidiendo que entrase aún en aquel gran salón.

- Nos debemos una charla, ¿no crees? - Emma vio la expresión en el rostro de Ruby y se dio cuenta de que esta vez hablaba muy en serio, no le quedaba otro remedio, seguramente tendría que someterse a un tercer grado por parte de la loba.

- Si, por supuesto – Contestó la rubia tras un largo suspiro.

Esta vez si, ambas entraron en la sala de reuniones. Emma se fijó en la distribución del mobiliario algo sorprendida, al parecer habían desplazado las sillas hasta el fondo muy cerca del atril desde donde normalmente se daban conferencias o se hacían reuniones de resoluciones de conflictos o presentaciones de presupuestos, y una gran mesa redonda se encontraba justo en medio de los asientos, ocupados en su mayoría. Pudo observar que su padre se hallaba de espaldas al atril situado en lo que parecía ser el lugar central, pues ocupaba el único asiento diferente del lugar, resaltando su posición como rey y presidente de la reunión del consejo.

A la izquierda de James se encontraba Snow que ya había llegado hasta allí a penas un minuto antes y a la derecha del mismo había un hueco libre que, supuso, era para ella misma, ya que Ruby se dirigió hacia el asiento libre junto a su madre.

Mientras rodeaba la mesa para llegar hasta su asiento observaba como Snow y Ruby se sonreían la una a la otra con cariño. Algo se agitó en su interior encendiendo una alarma, sabía que la loba y su madre eran muy amigas en StoryBrooke, pero por el lugar que ocupaba en el consejo comprendió que esta amistad venía de más atrás y era mucho más fuerte de lo que pudiese haber pensado en un principio. Ruby ocupaba un lugar a la izquierda de la reina, el lugar de la guardia de honor, la persona en la que más confiaba esta.

No podría contarle nada a Ruby de lo ocurrido con Regina, no ahora que se acababa de dar cuenta de la relación tan profunda que tenía con su madre. Ella tenía con la loba una fuerte amistad pero ahora estaba segura de que no había comparación posible con lo que la unía a su madre. Si que era verdad que Ruby no había dicho nada al respecto tras la situación del despacho y que tampoco había comentado nada unos minutos antes, pero no se podía arriesgar, por lo que ella sabía igual sólo estaba esperando obtener más pruebas.

James se levantó de la silla haciendo que Emma se sobresaltara saliendo rápidamente de su ensimismamiento.

- Bueno, puesto que ya estamos todos aquí comencemos con la reunión del consejo – La voz de James sonaba mucho más formal y autoritaria de lo que Emma estaba acostumbrada a oír, eso la sorprendió bastante e incluso pensó que podría llegar a sentirse intimidada. Habría sido duro tenerlo como padre en su adolescencia.

James se sentó de nuevo y se giró hacia su esposa cediéndole la palabra.

- Bien, os he pedido que nos reuniésemos hoy aquí por el hecho de que los enanitos creen saber las causas del terremoto – Snow hablaba tranquilamente mientras la mayoría de los presentes la contemplaban expectantes - Gruñón – Se dirigió hacia el enanito y con un gesto de su mano le instó a que comenzara su relato – Si eres tan amable.

- Eh... por supuesto – dijo el interpelado con un pequeño carraspeo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le prestaran demasiada atención y mucho menos a hablar frente a una multitud de oyentes, aunque en este caso la multitud era extremadamente reducida.

El enanito comenzó a narrar su historia y todo el mundo le prestaba una gran atención, alguno de ellos realmente absortos en las palabras de este. Emma recostada en su silla intentaba procesar toda la información que llegaba a sus oídos, aunque para ser sinceros no podía evitar distraerse de vez en cuando ni que sus ojos buscasen inconscientemente a Regina todo el tiempo. La sheriff no podía evitar preguntarse en que pensaba en ese momento pues por la expresión de su rostro parecía algo afectada por las palabras que inundaban la sala. A Emma tampoco la dejaban indiferente, intentaba esquematizar todos los hechos mentalmente para poder analizarlos con calma.

Resumiendo, el caso era que mientras trabajaban en las minas extrayendo polvo de hadas, uno de ellos dio con el pico sobre algo pequeño pero muy brillante, entonces sintieron un ligero temblor lejano, que como más tarde supieron, había arrasado la ciudad. Tras creer que había pasado y que no suponía ningún peligro continuaron su labor y volvieron a golpear sobre la brillante gema, esta vez dándole de lleno, lo que provocó que la entrada de la mina se derrumbara dejándolos atrapados.

Al parecer mientras la noche anterior los enanitos contaban lo sucedido a Snow, Rumple se había enterado de alguna manera y había insistido en examinar la piedra preciosa. Nada más acercarse a esta, la gema comenzó a vibrar emitiendo un extraño zumbido. Rápidamente devolvió el objeto a Snow y se alejó de ella haciendo que volviese a quedar inerte.

Emma comprendió entonces la presencia de El Oscuro en la reunión, pues normalmente hubiese desechado cualquier petición de ayuda a no ser que fuese a cambio de algo, pero obviamente en este caso estaba bastante interesado en las propiedades mágicas de la gema. En ese momento Rumple comenzaba a exponer su teoría por petición de Snow.

- Bueno, debo decir que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto durante la noche y he llegado a algunas conclusiones aunque, en su mayoría, las propiedades de dicha gema son ciertamente desconcertantes – Comentó terminando la frase con ese tono agudo tan característico.

- ¿Y bien? - Le instó James - ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre lo ocurrido?

- Pues en primer lugar debemos partir del punto de mayor importancia, la gema tiene propiedades mágicas – Miró alrededor recibiendo a cambio miradas de reproche por la obviedad de sus palabras – Veo que a esa conclusión han llegado todos, bien, esas aptitudes especiales parecen activarse al contacto de otra fuente mágica. Ese es el motivo por el que reaccionó de esa manera cuando apenas la toqué, pues yo mismo soy una fuente inagotable de magia.

- ¿Cómo explicaría eso lo del terremoto? - Ruby le puso voz a la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Emma.

- Según tengo entendido los picos que utilizan los enanos en las minas están hechos de un material especial de procedencia mágica, ¿no es así, querida? - El hada Azul asintió en reconocimiento.

- Entonces teniendo en cuenta todo esto, ¿de qué modo podríamos obtener algún beneficio de esa... cosa mágica? - James hablaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión un tanto extraña. Él nunca había entendido los entresijos de la magia y se sentía incómodo tratando con ella.

Tras la pregunta de James todos empezaron a especular posibles utilidades, cómo convertirla en un arma o en una defensa, etc., todos menos Regina.

Emma que no participaba en la conversación, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de estrategia militar, se limitaba a observar, y, por supuesto, su miraba se concentraba en la alcaldesa. Regina miraba el pañuelo de terciopelo color burdeos que protegía la gema que se hallaba sobre la mesa bastante cerca de ella. Emma pudo ver como la morena se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Tan sólo con estirar uno de sus brazos llegaría hasta el pequeño bulto rojizo. Lentamente el brazo de Regina fue avanzando hasta llegar a tocar el suave pañuelo. Nadie la observaba, pero a ella tampoco le importaba, parecía estar totalmente absorta en aquel objeto. Emma tampoco podía dejar de observarlos a ambos, era como si un fuerte magnetismo se lo impidiese. Poco a poco Regina fue desenvolviendo la piedra preciosa hasta que pudo observar su brillante transparencia y el reflejo de mil colores a la vez, acercó suavemente su mano para rozarla con la yema de los dedos y la gema comenzó a tornarse de un azul intenso, como si una nube de tinta hubiese hecho explosión en su interior, y una extraña sensación de paz inundó el corazón de Regina hasta tal punto que sus ojos se humedecieron.

Emma contemplaba la escena con un asombro absoluto, se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacía ella, inconscientemente su cuerpo había reaccionado inclinándose sobre la mesa, si quisiese llegar hasta ella tendría que levantarse, pero a penas si era consciente de nada, salvo de la necesidad imperante de sentir el tacto de los dedos de Regina y el poder que emanaba de la gema.

En ese momento Gruñón, que se había percatado de la extraña posición de Emma, dio cuenta de Regina. Se levantó de la silla violentamente haciéndola caer con fuerza hacia atrás.

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Suelta eso vieja bruja! - Gritó al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y se abalanzaba sobre Regina.

Regina a penas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ponerse en pie, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo percibió todo como a cámara lenta.

Pudo ver como el afilado cuchillo resplandecía en la mano de su agresor directo a su corazón, pudo ver los rostros de asombro de todos los presentes, pero sobre todo pudo ver el gesto de desesperación de Emma mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella. Y de pronto todo se aceleró. En el siguiente pestañeo todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo se hallaban a veinte metros de ellas tendido sobre el suelo entre los restos de lo que antes había sido la gran mesa. Regina podría jurar que sintió el cuchillo rozándole la piel por encima de su camisa pero en ese instante un grito desgarrador había escapado de los labios de la salvadora inundando toda la sala con su eco a la vez que con un gesto involuntario convocaba su magia mandando a todos los allí reunidos, mesa y sillas incluidas, contra la pared más alejada.

- ¿Estás bien? - Regina se sorprendió por la pregunta de Emma. Para nada esperaba que, encontrándose sus padres y sus amigos tirados en el suelo posiblemente heridos, la principal preocupación de la rubia fuese ella, estaba bloqueada no era capaz de decir nada.

Emma miraba a Regina a los ojos, podía leer en ellos miedo, confusión, incertidumbre y algo más que no supo descifrar, vio sus labios separarse pero no llegó a salir de ellos sonido alguno, por el contrario, toda ella quedó envuelta en humo violeta y unos segundos después había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Una vez se hubo esfumado Regina, Emma fue consciente de lo que había provocado. Sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por no haber podido controlarse, se acercó rápidamente hacía el desastre para ayudar a su madre y a Ruby a incorporarse mientras el resto se levantaba trabajosamente, a excepción de Rumple que se encontraba tranquilamente y sin ningún rasguño observándola con una curiosa expresión. Emma decidió ignorarlo, no merecía la pena intentar descifrar la incógnita que suponía la mente de ese ser.

- ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó Emma mientras observaba como su padre ayudaba al hada azul a ponerse en pie. Por respuesta recibió varios asentimientos y algún que otro gruñido.

- Emma, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido? - La rubia miró a su padre que se aproximaba a ella cojeando.

- Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad. Regina me advirtió que esto podía pasar, tengo que aprender a dominarlo cuanto antes – Se disculpó apartando la mirada.

Por el rabillo del ojo Emma vislumbró al gema tirada en el suelo a unos metros de ella y se acercó a recogerla. Nada más sentirla en su mano una calidez invadió su torrente sanguíneo y una sensación de poder recorrió su espalda en forma de escalofrío. Se quedó absorta en la belleza de la piedra y esta poco a poco comenzó a tornarse violácea. De pronto sintió como si le faltase algo, algo que necesitaba urgentemente, una imperante necesidad la acuciaba, pero su mente era incapaz de identificar que era lo que necesitaba para completarse. La gema la mantenía en trance, no podía apartar su mirada de ella y más aún cuando el interior de esta se veía ya completamente invadido por un humo violeta que parecía surgir del mismo centro de la piedra. Humo violeta. Regina.

- ¡Emma! - Snow le agarraba del hombro mientras la zarandeaba suavemente ya que Emma no respondía a sus llamados. La rubia se sobresaltó de tal manera que todos la miraron extrañados. - Emma, te estoy hablando, decía que será mejor que continuemos con esto en otro momento, ¿no crees?

Emma asintió, aún sin ser capaz de responder, lo único que quería era seguir observando por más tiempo el objeto que descansaba en su mano. Condujo su mirada hasta él, pero algo rojo se interpuso en su visión.

- Será mejor que lo cubramos querida, no sabemos si puede ser peligroso – Emma levantó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con esa mirada en el rostro de Rumple que daba la sensación de que sabía más de lo que contaba.

Al envolver la piedra Emma se sintió libre de la atracción y pudo pensar con mayor claridad. Miró a su al rededor y vio como todos comenzaban a caminar hacía la salida. Ruby se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Un café? Creo que tienes bastante que contar.

- Claro Ruby, pero antes debo detener a Leroy – Respondió Emma lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran y eso los hiciera detenerse de golpe.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Repuso el enanito gruñón.

- Ya me has oído, estás detenido por intento de asesinato – Emma fue a echar mano de sus esposas pero se dio cuenta de que las había olvidado en la mansión.

- Creo que necesitará esto, querida – Rumple ofrecía a Emma unas brillantes esposas con expresión divertida y ella las aceptó inmediatamente para luego acercarse al enano.

- Pero... - Comenzó a protestar pero se vio interrumpido.

- Pero nada, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra.

- Pero Emma, no puedes hacer eso – Snow la miraba estupefacta.

- No hay peros que valgan Mary Margaret, y por su puesto que puedo hacerlo. Yo soy la sheriff ¿recuerdas? Y él ha infringido la ley, permanecerá en el calabozo hasta que Regina decida si presentará cargos – Se dirigió a James al recordar el estado de la comisaría – David por favor, asegurate de encontrarle algún lugar que haga las veces de calabozo – Y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la salida seguida de cerca por Ruby.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas, ya sé que dije que actualizaría antes de tiempo y no sólo no lo hice si no que además me retrasé más de una semana. Pero mi internet de casa murió y desde el móvil no pude subir el capitulo :/**

**Bueno intentaré compensar esta semana ^-^**

**Pues nada más que decir salvo que espero que les guste el capítulo :)**

**Comentad vuestras impresiones u opiniones y me hareis muy feliz jajajaj**

**Besos.**

**S.**


End file.
